The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat
Cast *Winnie the Pooh - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Piglet - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) *Tigger - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Owl - The Pink Panther *Rabbit - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) *Eeyore - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Gopher - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo; 1941) *Kanga - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Roo - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Christopher Robin - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) Scenes *The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat Part 1 - Our Story Begins (Danny the Cat) *The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat Part 2 - Danny's Stoutness Exercises *The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat Part 3 - Rumbly in My Tumbly *The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat Part 4 - Danny Visits S.D. Kluger *The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat Part 5 - A Failed Honey Attempt *The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat Part 6 - Lunch as Ben Ali Gator's/Danny Gets Stuck *The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat Part 7 - Danny and the Pink Panther Meet Timothy Q. Mouse *The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat Part 8 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be *The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat Part 9 - Timothy Q. Mouse Stops By/"DON'T FEED THE CAT" *The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat Part 10 - Danny Will Soon Be Free ("Mind Over Matter") *The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat Part 11 - A Rather Blustery Day *The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat Part 12 - Danny Visits Sid *The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat Part 13 - Tea Time with the Pink Panther *The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat Part 14 - Danny Meets Rafiki (Part 1) *The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat Part 15 - Danny Meets Rafiki (Part 2) *The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat Part 16 - Heffalumps and Woozles *The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat Part 17 - The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down *The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat Part 18 - Over the Waterfall! *The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat Part 19 - The Hero Party/Sid Gives His House to the Pink Panther *The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat Part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter *The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat Part 21 - Ben Ali Gator's Meeting *The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat Part 22 - The Plan to Unbounce Rafiki Is Put Into Action *The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat Part 23 - Ben Ali Gator Lost in the Mist *The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat Part 24 - Baboons Don't Like Ice-Skating *The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat Part 25 - Rafiki Gets Stuck/Jagular Hunting *The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat Part 26 - Rafiki Is Saved/No More Bouncing? *The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat Part 27 - We Say Goodbye *The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat Part 28 - End Credits Movie Used *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Clips Used *Cats Don't Dance *Ice Age *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Ice Age 5: Collision Course *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *The Pink Panther *Fantasia *Dumbo *Finding Dory *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *Santa Claus is Coming to Town Gallery Danny as Phineas Flynn .jpg|Danny as Winnie the Pooh Sid.jpg|Sid the Sloth as Piglet Rafiki in The Lion King.jpg|Rafiki as Tigger Pink Panther.JPG|The Pink Panther as Owl Fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-8818.jpg|Ben Ali Gator as Rabbit Mufasa 1.jpg|Mufasa as Eeyore Timothy Q. Mouse in Dumbo.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Gopher Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny as Kanga Flounder in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Flounder as Roo SD Kluger.jpg|S.D. Kluger as Christopher Robin Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Spoofs Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:CoolZDane Category:CoolzDane Category:Coolzdane Style